Incesto
by Margot03
Summary: Historia de una familia donde el incesto juega un papel importante,SasuNaru,FugaMina,NejiHina,ItaDei y para mi desgracia JiraOro-Entre pariente y pariente la cosa se pone mas caliente-No te enamores de tu alma gemela, el incesto es malo y nunca acaba bien
1. JiraOro

OK ok ok Melissa este es tu pago, desgraciadamente hago esta historia por que le debo un favor a la loca pervertida de melissa y asi se lo estoy pagando.

Advertencias:

Este fic es puramente yaoi e incestuoso solo habrá una pareja hetero y será incestuosa tambn así que si no te gusta el JiraOro (LO ESCRIBO En contra de mis principios), El ItaDei, SasuNaru, FugaMina y NejiHina, cierra la pagina y pásate por Los Pecados Mortales que ya actualice, por favor ten la decencia de dejar review

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishi Kishi, la trama de la historia si es mía, si osas robarla te hare sufrir. Las frases son de la canción de Camila llamada Todo Cambio

Una pareja por capitulo, son 4 capítulos ya que en el ultimo, que será SasuNaru esta incluido el NejiHina además de un capi extra que va por mi cuenta, ya te enteraras cual es. Este capi no tiene incesto pero si yaoi, además de un asqueroso lime o lemmon no tengo idea de cómo quedo, comprendan no me agrada el JiraOro, pero que haremos? Melissa es una pervertida u.u

Aclaraciones:

-JiraOro-dialogo normal.

-_JiraOro_-pensamientos

Soy una loca fan de Camila, este fic estará lleno de frases de sus canciones e inspirados en estas, escuchalos te los recomiendo. La canción de hoy: Todo Cambio. Detesto poner de mala Tsunade pero ¿Qué se hace?

Disfruta la lectura!

* * *

_"Todo cambio cuando te vi"_

Jiraya, Tsunade y Orochimaru se conocen desde la infancia, la primera vez que Jiraya vio a Tsunade fue cuando la vio pegada como lacra a este, no le llamo mucho la atención, el que en realidad llamo su atención fue Orochimaru, su piel blanquecina, sus profundos ojos negros los cuales eran del mismo color que sus cabellos los cuales eran largos, cuando vio a Orochimaru decidió que le gustaba, pero eso fue antes de enterarse que él también era hombre. Desde ese día trato de olvidarse de él y enfoco su amor en Tsunade, claro que molestaba a Orochimaru sin parar, recalcándole su extremo parecido al de una mujer.

_"Y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada"_

A medida que fueron creciendo, juntos como amigos, Tsunade se fue dando cuenta del profundo amor que Orochimaru sentía y guardaba recelosamente en su corazón por Jiraya quien no se veía nada mal, era de estatura media, cabellos blancos y piel bronceada, tenia unos hermosos ojos castaños que hacían juego con su inigualable sonrisa. Por lo que decidió vengarse por los constantes años de rechazo recibidos, y rápidamente cambio el objeto de su afecto, jurándole amor a Jiraya ocasionando que al graduarse del colegio contrajeran matrimonio y como si fuera poco dos años después dio a luz a un hijo: Minato.

Fue en la fiesta donde celebraron el nacimiento de Minato, donde se destapo la olla, Orochimaru borracho y un Jiraya sobrio no eran una buena combinación.

Jiraya buscando a Orochimaru lo encontró en el baño, llorando como un ingrato, susurrando su nombre, cuando pregunto que sucedía, se formo el holocausto.

-¡Eres un imbécil! Todos estos años, amándote a escondidas, escondiendo la verdad, aguantándo las miradas y sonrisas burlonas de Tsunade, la tristeza de no poder decir Te Amo y la rabia al saber que la besabas, tocabas y abrazabas a ella y a mi no-termino de decir para levantarse y propinarle una bofetada a Jiraya, para acto seguido encaminarse a la puerta y tambaleándose, poder salir, pero algo lo detuvo, Jiraya lo agarro de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia él, ocasionando que quedara pegado a su pecho.

-Tu eres el imbécil, a mi siempre me as gustado, siempre te e amado, pero nunca pensé que me corresponderías, por eso me case con Tsunade, solo por eso-termino de decir para besarlo.

_"antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, antes que te ame mas escucha por favor déjame decir que todo te di."_

La temperatura del lugar fue aumentando, así como aquel beso que Jiraya y Orochimaru se estaban dando, se separaban, tomaban aire y se volvían a besar, como si la vida se fuera en ello, de pronto eso no basto y las manos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, acariciándose sobre la ropa, las de Jiraya, atrevidas como siempre, sacaron la camisa de Orochimaru para que el peliblanco pudiera observar con maravilla el cuerpo de aquel a quien amaba, las ropas fueron cayendo una a una, los chicos recostados en el suelo, Jiraya pensaba que Tsunade no podía compararse con Orochimaru, ella era una mujer, rubia de piel bronceada, ojos negros, con buen cuerpo y sus pechos desarrollados en demasía.

Orochimaru era mas sencillo…y misteriosamente mas hermoso.

Se besaron y acto seguido Orochimaru tomo la mano de Jiraya, y se metió dos de sus dedos en la boca, llenándolos de saliva.

-Ya sabes lo que te toca, ¿o te debo enseñar también?-le susurro al oído, de manera sensual, haciendo que Jiraya se excitara de sobremanera, este dirigió los dedos a la entrada del pelinegro y los introdujo, sintiendo como su interior lo apretaba, escuchando gemidos de dolor que pronto se convirtieron en placer cuando este comenzó a dilatarla.

-Jiraya, quiero sentirte dentro-le susurro al oído en tono suplicante, este obedeciendo se posesiono y de una muy suave estocada se introdujo, sintiendo como el interior de Orochimaru lo recibía gustoso. Libero un gemido de placer mientras que se encargaba de limpiar con sus labios las lágrimas derramadas por aquel hombre, a quien amaba.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente para después ir aumentando la velocidad, los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, más consistentes, más demandantes…

Cuando llegaron al clímax solo se pudo escuchar como gritaban el nombre del otro, Orochimaru sintió como Jiraya había derramado su semilla en su interior, y Jiraya sintió como Orochimaru se había corrido entre sus vientres.

-Ai Shiteru Orochimaru-fueron las palabras que los sorprendieron.

-Ai Shiteru Jiraya-respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa misma semana Tsunade murió, complicaciones después del parto fueron las causantes.

Lo que Jiraya no sabía, es que algo mucho más grande lo esperaba…dentro de Orochimaru

_"Los gays comparten con muchas mujeres el amor por sus maridos."_

ACABE!

OH DIOS QUE TORTURA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO

melissa espero estes feliz...

si desean alegrarme el dia y decirme que escribir este capi no fue un error dejame un lindo review

ok?

bye!


	2. FugaMina

Hola, volviendo con el segundo cap. después de una semana de extenuantes exámenes…e vuelto para anunciar que estoy de vacaciones eso quiere decir….actualización obligatoria de todas mis historias! n.n

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto…algún día serán míos….

Advertencias: Escribo esta historia por que le pedi un favor a una yaoista pervertida y este es mi modo de pagárselo, este capi es FugaMina incestuoso ¿Qué se puede hacer? Esta experiencia me a enseñando que debo aprender a elegir a quienes pedirle un favor xD si no te gusta cierra la pagina y lárgate ok?

Dedicado a Melissa…capitulo inspirado en la canción, Nada es de Nadie-de Dubosky y el Boys C.

Aclaraciones:

-FugaMina-dialogo normal

-_FugaMina_-frases o dialogos pasados.

-FugaMina*-palabra cuyo significado apareceran al final de la historia.

* * *

Habían pasado diecisiete años desde la muerte de su madre-Tsunade-y ahora se encontraba en el auto junto a su padre Jiraya y su medio hermano Fugaku, camino al ultimo día en el colegio, este año seria el año de su graduación.

Estaba preparado para las despedidas y para el agobiante trabajo de dejarse arrancar los botones de su camisa y arrancar los botones de las camisas de sus compañeros y compañeras, todos menos el tercero, el mas cercano a su corazón, el que debía entregar a la persona que amaba, bueno, e allí el problema, aunque todos quisieran saber a quien amaba Minato, lo ultimo que quería revelar era la identidad de esa persona.

Minato era el vivo retrato de Tsunade, de cabellos rebeldes de un color rubio, de tez bronceada, y aunque no sabia de donde los adquirió, dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules, de buen cuerpo por los constantes entrenamientos ya que pertenecía al equipo de karate de su colegio, y de una sonrisa traviesa heredada de su padre, al igual que su personalidad.

Fugaku era todo lo contrario, de cabellos y ojos negros, piel blanca, y un cuerpo igual que el suyo, la única diferencia era que tenia la complexión mas gruesa, fiel retrato de Orochimaru, la principal diferencia entre esos dos además de un año de diferencia, era el hecho de que Minato era gay y Fugaku era conocido en la preparatoria por que a sus cortos 16 años se había llevado a la cama a más de la mitad de la población femenina que existía entre 4º y 6º año.

Llegaron al colegio y al despedirse de su padre, se dirigió hacia el plantel en compañía de su hermano, escuchando la historia de lo que había pasado con Aiko, la más reciente conquista de su hermano, con quien termino la noche anterior.

-No comprendo tu filosofía Fugaku.

-Es simple, nada es de nadie, tu te puedes meter con mi guial* pero no te puedes poner bravo si a tu guial también se lo hago, además es mas sencillo para las mujeres si en su caso, eso se lava y se usa.

-¿Que harías si te enamoraras de una chica con tu mentalidad?-pregunto la recién llegada Mikoto, mejor amiga de Fugaku, una chica de tez blanquecina, de ojos y cabellos largos de un color negro, era hermosa, de cuerpo esbelto, era la única mujer cercana a Fugaku con quien este no había tratado de propasarse porque además de que no la veía de esa forma ella salía con Hiashi Hyuuga, chico serio de buen porte, sumamente serio, frío y arrogante, pero extremadamente cariñoso con Mikoto, ella y Fugaku parecían hermanos, ella parecía más hermana de Fugaku que él y eso aunque no lo aceptara le dolía.

-Simple, le digo ve y reparte pero me dejas la mejor parte, igual para amarse no hace falta anillo, mujer de la puerta de la casa para afuera.

-Eso inevitablemente me recuerda la vez que llegaste donde tu tío Madara, cínico descarado.

-¿Que hizo?-pregunto Minato con curiosidad.

-Le dije, hey tío préstame a tu guial-dijo recordando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y ¿que respondió?

-Esta bien, yo te presto a mi chica, que tengas buen provecho, llévatela pilla*, si quieres comprarle algo usa 7 en zapatilla y es una loca en la cama, es simple y sencilla.

-¿Hizo eso? tan viejo y sin moral...

-Tu te vas a terminar enamorando de un hombre, yo lo se, dime entonces, en ese caso, ¿tu que vas a hacer?-pregunto Kushina, sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Minato quien se había percatado de la presencia de su mejor amiga, pues lo primero que hizo al llegar fue abrazarlo por la espalda, Kushina era una chica pelirroja, sus cabellos eran largos pues llegaban hasta su cintura, de tez bronceada, ojos miel, y con un leve tic, ya que estaba acostumbrada a pronunciar una palabra muy peculiar al terminar de hablar, Minato la separo de su cuerpo al despegar los brazos de Kushina de su pecho para darle la vuelta y abrazarla de frente, apegándola completamente a él mientras sonreía, sonrisa que sin quererlo perturbo a Fugaku quien se sentía celoso, celos de hermano según él, pues a Minato le brillaban los ojos de una forma diferente cuando miraba a Kushina, al igual que, le brindaba una sonrisa especial solo a ella que no se la obsequiaba a nadie más. Ella parecía más hermana de Minato que él.

-Ustedes harían una hermosa pareja si no fuera porque según ustedes se quieren como hermanos y solo falto que la misma madre les haya dado a luz, además que Minato es...-Mikoto fue interrumpida por Kushina.

-¿Que te asegura que Minato no es bisexual y que solo me lo ha dicho a mi?-pregunto mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja, de forma perspicaz-¿Quien te asegura que a él no le gustan los hombres y las mujeres a la vez?¿Qué no es un perro de la vida? ¿Y que solo yo se de sus aventuras y conquistas?

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases, Mikoto y Fugaku quedaron de pie en la mitad del pasillo boquiabiertos, mientras Minato se dedicaba a reír, mientras tomaba a Kushina de la mano quien se unió a él en una estruendosa carcajada, y se encaminaron a su salón, subiendo las escaleras que los llevaría al ultimo piso del colegio, mentalizándose en que hoy era el ultimo día de clases y debían dejarse arrancar y arrancar el mayor numero de botones posibles, pues no había nada mejor que lucir la camisa del colegio sin botones, para demostrar la cantidad de gente que te quería, apreciaba, admiraba y respetaba.

El día había pasado rápidamente, y se encontraba solo en el salón, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras recordaba todo lo vivido aquellos 12 años junto a sus compañeros, aventuras, castigos, relajos y peleas, reconciliaciones, amores y desamores, todo lo divertido, las travesuras y las copias, era lo que mas recordaba, mientras se preguntaba si en la universidad viviría algo igual, sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-Vaya, si que te han arrancado botones-dijo Kushina observando que solo tenia la camisa cerrada, en el medio, ya que no había arrancado el botón cercano a su corazón-dime Minato somos como hermanos, ¿quien te gusta?-termino de decir, para subir las escaleras y quedar frente al rubio.

Minato abrió los ojos y observo a Kushina quien tenia la camisa abierta por la ausencia de botones, ya que como debería saber, el tercero se lo quito Inoichi, hijo del hermano de su padre, es decir su primo, quien tenia la misma edad que ellos, debajo de la camisa abierta tenia un pequeño suéter, que le llegaba a la mitad del ombligo, de un color blanco.

-Si te digo, te voy a dar asco.

-Minato, pase lo que pase nunca me separare de ti, sabes que te quiero y te apoyare sea quien sea, no importa que sea un viejo, un niño o incluso tu hermano-termino la pelirroja, para observar como Minato se revolvía incomodo.

-Ese es el problema-respondió para después decir en un susurro-me gusta mi hermano.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir a Kushina sentada sobre él, aunque esa no fue la razón de su sorpresa ya que estaba acostumbrado, lo que en verdad lo sorprendió fue sentir, que Kushina lo estaba besando, abrió los ojos como platos y la miro, Kushina con sus ojos parecía decirle que mirara en la misma dirección que ella, y cuando lo hizo, pudo verlo...vio a su hermano, junto a todo el salón observándolos boquiabiertos, Inoichi solo reía divertido, imaginaba que él sabría que no era nada serio, así que volvió a mirar a Kushina quien estaba con los ojos cerrados y decidió imitarla, para después corresponderle.

Mientras se besaban sintió que su camisa se abría, se dio cuenta que Kushina le había arrancado el botón que le hacia falta, ocasionando que todos pegaran un grito de sorpresa, cuando se separaron, pudo escuchar entre los murmullos preguntas sobre su sexualidad.

Fugaku no se encontraba, se había marchado, después se encargaría de hablar con él.

-Gracias Kushina.

-De nada Minato

-¿Crees que habrá escuchado?

-Lo dudo, creo que te calle a tiempo, además me lo dijistes en un susurro-dijo mientras le daba el botón que había arrancado-toma, ve y dáselo.

Solo sonrio, si fuera tan fácil...

* * *

Se fue a su casa acompañado por Kushina e Inoichi, los dos le explicaban en el camino la razón del beso, mientras Inoichi solo asentía sin algún deje de sorpresa, Fugaku se había ido antes, debía estar furioso con el por el simple hecho de no haberle revelado "su aparente relación con Kushina".

Llego a su casa y se despidió de Kushina e Inoichi quienes siguieron de largo ya que como si fuera poco eran vecinos, Kushina vivía al lado, al lado de ella vivía Inoichi y Mikoto vivía al frente, así que Fugaku debía estar con Mikoto.

* * *

Se había puesto cómodo, cómodo para él era andar en la casa solo con unos pantalones largos de pijamas-que ese día eran azules-y descalzo, se encontraba en la cocina, rebuscando algo de comer en la nevera, sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios y no llegaban hasta dentro de una semana.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, eso quería decir que había llegado Fugaku, no le presto atención, estaba decidido a no hablar del tema a menos que Fugaku lo comentara, sintió que alguien lo miraba insistentemente, cosa que también ignoro, lo que no pudo ignorar fue el hecho de que Fugaku abrazándolo por la cintura le susurrara al oído:

-¿Así que yo te gusto hermanito?

-Oh, mierda-exclamo el rubio sorprendido-¿quien te dijo eso?

-Yo escuche cuando se lo susurrabas a Kushina, sabes que no hay susurro inaudible para mi-dijo para darle la vuelta y besarlo.

-Suéltame Fugaku- dijo Minato separándose bruscamente del pelinegro-no soy otra de tus chicas con la cual experimentar, soy tu hermano ¡Por Kami! ¿ni eso respetas?

Fugaku lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras mas el rubio forcejeaba para soltarse mas lo apretaba, y en un susurro cercano a su oreja le dijo:

-Yo también te amo

Minato se dio cuenta que era en serio cuando comenzó a sentir lagrimas sobre su hombro derecho.

Así que, mandando su autocontrol al diablo, tomo a Fugaku de la cara y lo beso.

¡Kami si en ese instante estaba pecando por besar a su hermano, nunca había sido tan feliz de saber que ardería en el infierno por él, ya que era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida!

Sentía que probaba el mejor manjar de la Tierra, mientras su lengua trataba de ganar una fiera batalla con la de su hermano. Se separaron pues el aire era indispensable y un sentimiento de culpa golpeo fuertemente al rubio.

-Mierda, ¿que hice?

-Me hiciste inmensamente feliz, baka.

Fugaku lo abrazo e intento besarlo pero Minato se escapo y corrió hasta la sala, donde fue alcanzado por su hermano y tumbado sobre la alfombra, allí Fugaku lo beso, y Minato sentía que mientras mas lo besaba, mas control perdía sobre su persona, cuando se dio cuenta le había quitado la camisa al pelinegro, este estaba sin zapatos, sin medias, solo con el pantalón del uniforme escolar, dejo a Fugaku bajo su cuerpo e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para escaparse cuando lo vio, vio en los ojos de su hermano un brillo extraño, y así supo que él lo amaba igual o mas de lo que jamás podría pensar, así que lo decidió, pego su cuerpo completamente al de él y en un susurro sobre sus labios le dijo:

-No haremos esto aquí, no me quitaras la virginidad sobre una alfombra en la sala de la casa, me la vas a quitar en mi habitación, la tuya, yo te la quitare, algún día y en otro momento-termino de susurrar para después besarlo.

Se levanto y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes observar el rostro sorprendido de su hermano menor, sonrio, por que era la único que podía hacer en ese momento, y se encamino a su habitación, justo cuando iba a poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, sintió como tomaban su hombro y le daban la vuelta para estamparle un beso en los labios, así fue subiendo escalón por escalón, cayéndose en algunos y levantándose con ayuda, hasta que llego a la puerta de su habitación, puerta que fue abierta y cerrada en una milésima de segundo por su-¿para que mentir?-excitado hermanito.

Cayeron sobre la cama, orgullosamente él estaba sobre su hermanito, si él iba a meter su "cosa" no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, tenia los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar.

-Que lindo te ves ¿sabes?-había dicho Fugaku ocasionando que una sonrisa traviesa se cruzara por el rostro del rubio.

Minato le besaba el cuello, mientras sentía que sobre su nalga Fugaku tenia sus manos, y cada vez que intentaba bajar de allí, este lo empujaba hacia arriba, haciendo que sus miembros, que poco a poco comenzaban a despertar, se rozaran, sacando gemidos de excitación por parte de sus dueños.

Sintiendo tan placentera sensación, Minato comenzó a frotarse con Fugaku, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura del pelinegro, sintiendo que mientras aumentaba la velocidad el pelinegro apretaba su agarre, así hasta que llegaron al primer orgasmo, mojando con ello el pantalón que traían puesto. Fugaku se encargo de quitarle el pantalón con todo y ropa interior a Minato con sus pies, el rubio desabrocho con sus manos ya que no se encontraba tan desesperado la correa, y de un solo jalón le quito al pelinegro el pantalón con todo y ropa interior quedando los dos desnudos, nerviosos y excitados.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto el menor, arrodillándose frente a Minato, quedando los dos de frente.

-Eso lo deberías saber tu hermanito...eres el de la "experiencia", quizás deberíamos detener esta locura.

-Tu lo dijistes, quizás...

Se besaban mientras Minato recorría con sus manos el torso de Fugaku, encargándose de no haber dejado ni un milímetro de piel sin acariciar, y lo mismo hacia Fugaku, la diferencia era que él lo hacia con la lengua. Mientras sentía como su hermanito succionaba suavemente uno de sus hombro, observo con detenimiento los pezones de su hermanito, eran rosados, contrastaban con su tez blanquecina, y poseído por un extraño deseo, se inclino y succiono uno, sacándole un gemido de placer al menor.

Fugaku tomo el miembro de Minato ocasionando que este dejara de juguetear con su pezón y comenzó a masturbarlo al tiempo que Minato metía dos de sus dedos en su boca, para en parte, tratar de acallar algunos de sus gemidos, cuando estaban bien ensalivados, le susurro:

-Métemelos.

Fugako sintió como Minato llegaba a su segundo orgasmo, derramando su semilla en su mano, el pelinegro se encargo de limpiarla con su lengua, sin dejar algún tipo de rastro, después le introdujo a su hermano los dedos, tal y como lo pidió, después los comenzó a mover, de adentro hacia afuera, ya cuando sintió que la entrada de su hermano se acostumbraba a su intromisión, lo posiciono e introdujo de una sola estocada su miembro.

Lo primero que escucho fue un gemido de dolor de parte del rubio, lo segundo que sintió fue que el interior de su hermano lo apretaba deliciosamente, lo tercero que pensó fue que debía resguardar algo de autocontrol para no lastimarlo y la cuarta cosa que hizo fue reír, reír a causa del comentario de su hermano mayor:

-Mierda Fugaku, debías haberme tratado como a una colegiala virgen, esta bien que sea hombre, pero, soy virgen al fin y al cabo...

Estuvo pensando mucho en ese comentario cuando sintió que su hermano comenzaba a mover sus caderas, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, soltando gemidos de placer, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza con el tiempo, llegando juntos al tan ansiado orgasmo, Fugaku derramando su semilla dentro de Minato, y este entre sus vientres.

Cuando terminaron se acostaron agotados, Minato con la cabeza apoyada sobre Fugaku sintiendo como este, jugaba con sus rubios cabellos.

-Amarlo.

-¿Nani?-pregunto el mayor confundido.

-Kushina me dijo : _"Tu te vas a terminar enamorando de un hombre, yo lo se, dime entonces, en ese caso, ¿tu que vas a hacer?", _bueno yo lo amaría, así como te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo Fugaku-respondió Minato sonriendo, mientras se quedaba dormido.

_"No te enamores de tu alma gemela, el incesto es malo y no acaba bien"_

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Minato por genética, ocultaría algo...sorprendente.

* * *

*guial: chica

*pilla: es una forma de decir "mira ó toma" en Panamá.

Taran!

Dejen reviews! Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!

TATAIII!


End file.
